What Lies Beneath
by Dangerzonex
Summary: Don't underestimate the allure of darkness. They say even the purest hearts are drawn to it. (AU) Starring Aj Lee , Randy Orton , Dolph Ziggler ft Kaitlyn and many more. Warning Dark Themes


**_A/N:_**_ - _I've been itching to write a Randy & AJ story for a while now. Thank you guys for all the support, really appreciate. **– Emily N.**

* * *

**Chapter 1; **_The Pilot_

* * *

_Don't underestimate the allure of darkness. They say even the purest hearts are drawn to it._

**-x-**

Her tongue trailed across her teeth, the sound of her heart pounding roared in her ears as she stood in front of the doorway. She didn't know how long she's been standing out here. April ran her hand through her hair and sighed inwardly. April reached out to turn the doorknob, silently praying she'll make it out alive, but then the door swung open.

Her heart stopped for a fleeing moment as he stood in the doorway, a look of disbelief crossed his face but soon replace by anger. He stood in the doorway, his hands balled into fists at his sides. His red – rimmed eyes glared down at petite form. "Where the fuck was you?" she flinched at his choice of words.

"I-"she was quickly cut off. Not waiting for a reply; he grabbed a hold of her shirt and pulled her into the room. She cried in protest as he slammed the door shut, and slammed her into the wall in a fast motion.

"Dolph you're hurting me." Her pleas fell deaf to his ears as he wrapped his hand tightly around her arms. She watched as he smirked at the evident pain that was expressed in her face.

He brought his forehead to hers, his face devoid of any emotions. "You have 10 seconds to tell me where the hell you were for the past 6 _fucking_ hours or I swear to god April -"

April felt the familiar panic settling in. "I went to see Kaitlyn." She whispered. Her eyes widen immediately as he raise his hand into the air and came towards to her. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact, but thankful it never came.

Instead he roughly grabbed her hair and forced her to meet his eyes, "How many times did I tell you that you weren't allowed to see her anymore?" he clenched out.

She felt her mouth open but no sound came out. She winced as his grip on her hair tightened. "I'm sorry, but she called me unexpected …" she trailed off as the familiar tone of her phone went off. In a fast motion, Dolph took a hold of her phone, and stared at the screen. His eyes narrowed at the name, "You listen to me right now once you answer this phone I want you to tell her from now on you guys are no longer friends. Do you understand?"

Her eyes widen in horror, "Dolph, please don't do this. I'm sorry –"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND ANSWER THE GOD DAMN PHONE OR I SWEAR TO GOD APRIL!" he roared, she gasp and nodded immediately. She grabbed a hold of the phone and immediately answered. "Hello" she answered.

"Oh thank god your alive I was beginning to get worried about you. I wanted to say thank you for being here for me today, I know we had our problems in the past with you being with Dolph and everything _"

"Kaitlyn we can't be friends anymore." She gently said. She felt the familiar sting of her eyes but managed to pull back her tears. No way in hell was she going to cry in front of him

There was a long pause, she almost thought she hanged up, "What the hell AJ? Is Dolph making you do this? For god sake AJ your better then this"

April bowed her head, and slowly sighed. "Goodbye Kaitlyn."

"AJ wait –"she didn't bother to listen anymore. She immediately hanged up. Her eyes narrowed as she looked up, "I hope you're happy."

The familiar evil glint came across his eyes as he leaned toward her almost enjoying the fear that came across her eyes. There was a rush of adrenaline when he saw fear in her eyes. It meant control. "Let me make this perfectly clear to you, your no longer able to leave this house until I say so."

He watched as she begun to open her mouth to protest but she immediately stopped. He smirked, _good girl. _"Now I want you to go upstairs and get undress for me and wait for me. Can you do that for me?"

She didn't bother to reply instead she pushed passed him, and stormed toward their bedroom. She flung open the door, and slammed the door shut. Before she knew it the tears began falling down her face. This wasn't what she envision what her life would be like. She lost everything, her family, friends, and herself. For what exactly? _Love _she convinced herself. This time she wasn't sure love would be able to save her from this disaster.

**1 year later –x-**

The street grew suddenly darker when the rain began hammering down fast. Cursing, April squinted through the rain and saw the familiar diner. She hurried up the street and pushed open the door to the diner and cautiously stepped inside her nostrils were assailed with the rich aroma of coffee. She settled herself on a stool at the counter, instantly ordering a cup of coffee. April glanced around absentmindedly as she waited for her coffee. Almost every booth had someone seated in one.

"Here you go," the waitress said "I wasn't sure if you wanted cream or sugar, so I brought it over anyway."

April grabbed the coffee, "Thank you." With a silent nod the waitress walked away. She took a sip of her coffee, her fingers tapping lightly against the counter as she ran her tongue slowly against her teeth. The vibration of her pocket brought her out of her thoughts as she grabbed a hold of her phone. She knew it was him calling to know where she was. She answered, "Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"I went to get some coffee from _Lucy's_." She replied. There was a long pause.

"I see." with that he hanged up. She huffed irritably and took the last sips of her coffee. Hints of anger wrapped around her features as she shoved open the door. The cold air met her as she eventually made it outside. April held herself against the harden wall, squeezing her eyes closed in an attempt to relax.

"Rough night, huh?"

Startled by the unknown voice she quickly turned her head around and froze. In spite of the rapidly beat of her heart, April couldn't seem to drift her eyes away from the stranger. He took another drag of his cigarette and a puff of smoke blended into the night air.

"I guess that's a yes," he responds dryly to her lack of response. He looked calm, and careless standing there.

An awkward silence began to settle between them, neither one not knowing what to say to each other. His icy eyes searched hers and she felt fear shoot through her again. He truly was intimidating. She glanced around nervously, feeling suddenly uncomfortable with him.

She watched as he took one last drag of his cigarette. She cleared her throat, "I wouldn't say rough."

There was a small pause before a smile came across his lips, which didn't reach his eyes. "I see."

"Well I will love to stand here and talk but I have to head home. You have a good night sir."

Before she could walk away his hand shot out toward her wrist instantly stopping her in her tracks. April felt a cold chill overcome her as his hands wrapped around her. April bit her bottom lip and managed to refrain from rolling her eyes. She couldn't bit her tongue any longer, and without thinking twice, "Get your hands off of me" she clenched.

She watched as his eyes roamed around her small frame making her squirm. His eyes narrowed in slits, "You want to tell me why there is finger marks around your neck?"

A low gasp ripped from her throat. She wasn't expecting that. She swore to herself. _Good dam nit April. _"Excuse me? That's none of your business."

There was long moment before he said anything. "Your right, my apologies." he said blankly, a look of coldness twisting into his expression. Her eyes narrowed at his lack of sincerity. Having enough she pulled her hand away from his harsh grip and sped toward the direction of her house feeling his steel blue eyes following each of her steps.

**-x-**

_The nerve of him of that guy..._

April pursued her lips in a thin line as she approached her apartment door. A hint of frustration wrapped around her features as she shoved open the door, slamming it shut behind her. She walked hurriedly through the front hall towards the bedroom, faintly aware of an ache in her right shoulder. It had been a hell of a long day.

The light snore met her ears instantly as she opened the door. Dolph laid peacefully still, the covers draped around his body. He looked almost human, and innocent. But she knew the real him. Pure evil.

In need for a shower, she grabbed a hold of her towel, and sleepwear and hurried into the bathroom, and slamming the door shut. Sighing deeply, she splashed cold water from the sink onto her face, staring at her reflection as droplets cascaded down towards her neck. She ran a finger against her neck where a small bruise was starting to form.

A surged of anger shook through her. He'd hurt her, and acted as if nothing happened. Not wasting any time, she quickly stripped out of her street clothes and proceeded into the shower. Then before she knew it she collapsed on the bed with a low thud, and drift into a peaceful bliss not realizing just how complicated her life was going to become.

_**A/N:**_ end of the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Review Please


End file.
